


Death by Malasada

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; slight AU, in which Danny meets Steve in a coffee shop rather than at his father's murder scene; some discomfit with being openly and obviously gay is expressed within<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have not suddenly been bequeathed with ownership rights; I have kidnapped these characters for my own nefarious reasons, but I do not profit from such endeavors<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny likes malasadas; Steve has cream and sugar in his coffee<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Malasada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willow_fae_20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willow_fae_20).



> Written as part of the weekend lyrics challenge rewards at **1_million_words** , this one is for **willow_fae_20**. Her prompt was _Steve/Danny - a cute meeting in a coffee shop/bakery_

"Those things will kill you eventually, you know."

Danny looks up from eating a malasada at what was supposed to be a quiet corner table, frowning at the guy with the long eyelashes who dares to insult his choice of pastry at the best bakery in town.

"What's it to you?" He eyes the takeout cup of coffee in the guy's hand and gestures with his own. "Like coffee's any better? What you got there, sailor?" The guy has to be ex-Navy with those muscled tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his t-shirt. "A double latte with sugar is my bet."

The handsome face crinkles in amusement. "Actually, no. It's regular with cream and sugar."

Danny waves his hand and smiles triumphantly. "I rest my case."

"Are you a lawyer?" Navy puts his coffee down on Danny's table and gestures for permission to sit.

"I'm a cop," Danny waves a hand, granting it, unsure why this undeniably handsome stranger has homed in on him.

There's a slight rise of the eyebrows and an impressed smile directed at him as Navy sits. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Just transferred in from New Jersey." Danny doesn't even know why he's telling the guy; somehow he feels easy with him though, despite the bad fortune he's just been dished. "Detective Danny Williams."

He holds out a hand and they shake across the table. "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, formerly with the Navy SEALs and intel; currently heading the Governor's Five-0 task force."

Danny's impressed and nods to show it. "So Five-0 is currently at such a loss for work you've taken to looking for cases of 'Death by Malasada' to thwart?"

Steve laughs; a rich rumble that does funny things to Danny's equilibrium.

Danny grins, and then takes a bite of his malasada to show he has no fear of the outcome of his folly. "It's totally worth the risk, in my opinion. Besides, it'd take a lot of them to kill me."

"I did say _eventually_." Steve's far-too-pretty eyes drop away from Danny's, his smile lingering.

Is he really watching Danny's mouth? He's certainly licking his lips like he wishes he could eat the delicacy himself.

"You want one?" Danny offers, lifting the plate. "Or would it ruin your perfect figure even more than the cream and sugar in your coffee?"

Still looking amused, Steve waves a hand 'no'. "It's not as if it's one or the other. I eat them occasionally, but they're a little too much for me on an every day basis."

Danny raises an eyebrow. "You implying I eat them every day?"

Steve stops watching Danny's mouth and meets his eyes. Is that a touch of guilt Danny sees? "I've seen you _here_ every day this week at the same time."

"You've been watching me? I... I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

It's like Steve doesn't quite know what to say; his eyes take on a slightly glazed look, and is that a flush across his handsome face?

Danny's a little taken aback himself, unsure what motive Steve could have. If it's surveillance for Five-0, he has to have a clue already about who Danny is, and he didn't sound surprised at Danny's disclosure about his employment, so he can't have mistaken him for someone else. Besides, why would he be embarrassed about watching him for a case?

"I uh..." Steve gets out, looking away from the table and nervously rubbing his lip. "You seem... uh, you know?"

Holy cow! The guy's _hitting_ on him. It's the last thing Danny expects from this strapping epitome of Navy masculinity. The surprise doesn't sway him from wondering why the guy would think Danny is gay, though.

"What makes you think that?" he asks with a scowl. He knows damn well he doesn't come across as a typical flamboyant type or something that just _anyone_ would pick up on.

Steve swallows hard and makes to stand, his eyes turning steely. "My mistake."

"Wait a minute." Danny grabs his arm and pulls him to sitting again. He glances around them carefully before enunciating quietly but clearly, "Look, I wasn't saying no. I just don't appreciate you implying I'm 'obvious'. Because – and I realize this may sound like internalized homophobia – it's not easy being a gay cop, and no one's ever suggested anything like it before from just looking at me. How did you know?"

Steve laughs nervously and licks his lips before looking straight into Danny's eyes. "I _didn't_ know. After seeing you a couple of times, I... liked what I saw… and hoped I wasn't making a mistake. It... it's not easy in the Navy either, but sometimes you gotta take a risk."

Shaking his head, Danny grins at last and raises his malasada. "I'll take the risk if you will."

Steve laughs and reaches for the other pastry. "You got it."

~//~


End file.
